Ray tracing is a graphics rendering technique that is becoming increasingly popular in a number of applications and contexts. For example, ray tracing may be used to compute a global illumination solution for a graphics scene. In general, ray tracing may be used in computer graphics to determine visibility by directing one or more rays from a vantage point described by the ray's position vector along a line of sight described by the ray's direction vector. To determine the nearest visible surface along that line of sight requires that the ray to be effectively tested for intersection against all of the geometry within the virtual scene and retain the nearest intersection.
However, determining the intersections of each ray with the geometries of a scene may be computationally complex and resource intensive, thereby limiting a real-time ray tracing solution.